


Monster

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

It's not easy getting some time alone when they're in the middle of nowhere. Cid's taken to volunteering to collect firewood, and Vincent – well, nobody really says anything when Vincent disappears, because he's Vincent.

It's been a long day's travel, and they should really be too tired for this anyway, but there were a lot of small skirmishes with the local monsters. None of them were particularly strenuous, or caused any real injuries, and Vincent's demons are restless as a result of not getting to come out. This, Cid has discovered, somehow translates into making them horny. As for Cid, any time he gets to watch Vincent fight, he feels horny. There's something about watching the gunman coolly take aim at a target, or casually rip through flesh with that clawed gauntlet of his...

Right now, the brassy claws are digging deep grooves into the bark of a tree, the ground having been ruled out as too damp for rolling around on. Vincent is braced against the trunk as Cid takes him from behind. He wishes he could see the gunman's face, but Vincent is oddly shy about that, and he supposes the bark would be hell on the man's back.

 _And the view here's good, too,_ Cid thinks as he looks down to watch his cock moving in and out of the other man's body.

Neither of them really notice the rustling in the nearby bushes until the Kalm fang steps out, a low growl rumbling in its chest as it fixes its eyes on its intended 'prey'.

“Fuck,” Cid swears, because Vincent's guns are sitting on top of the pile that is his clothing, several metres away, and he left his pole arm propped up against another tree, also out of reach. After all, they were supposed to be getting laid, not fighting off monsters with a poor sense of timing.

Vincent turns his head to fix glowing eyes on the beast, and growls back.

It's a low sound, deep and rumbling, that vibrates through his whole body, so that Cid feels it, too.

“Fuck!” Cid grips the narrow hips in front of him even tighter, pounds into hot flesh so hard it must hurt. Vincent pushes back, small sounds escaping him, none of which suggest pain. The Kalm fang has been successfully frightened off, but neither man notices or cares.

Then Vincent tightens around him as he comes, and Cid greets his own climax with a loud yell.

The gunman won't look at him as they get dressed, and Cid finally figures out why. “You embarrassed?” he asks. “About getting all growly and shit?”

Vincent doesn't answer, but there's a hint of red visible above his tall collar, which is answer enough.

Cid grins. “Don't be. That was hot.”

“Hn.” After a few moments, Vincent adds, “You are a strange man.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He scoops up a few random pieces of wood, and heads back to camp, Vincent trailing behind him.

“There you are!” Yuffie exclaims as they emerge from the trees. “We were getting worried.”

“We heard some kind of weird howling coming from that direction,” Tifa explains, while Cloud carefully avoids looking at either man. “It didn't sound like any animal I know; it might be dangerous.”

Vincent turns to look at Cid, and there's no hiding the amusement in his eyes. They both know what 'animal' it was that Tifa and Yuffie heard.

For the first time in more years than he can remember, Cid blushes.


End file.
